Make My Story
by October Dalliance
Summary: Lets have some fun with class 1-A, shall we? Collection of oneshots/short stories. Diff genres, pairing and ratings.
1. Make My Nightmare

(May be a bit confusing, but keep reading ;)

"They're going to kill each other." Momo Yaoyorozu fell to her knees as she whispered in disbelief. She stared wide eyed, knowing just how helpless she really was. There was nothing she could make to stop this...nothing she could do to change things…

Uraraka screamed, a crippled mess on the ground beside her. She screamed, until her voice turned hoarse from strain, but not from the pain of her crushed body. "STOP!! YOU GUYS!! PLEASE! STOP THIS!" Adrenaline blocked her pain...panic held her focus. She resembled Midoriya at their first summer camp. Broken, frantic, focused.

But just like Midoriya that day, she was powerless to stop what was happening in front of her.

Kirishima, who had also tried to quell the happenings around him, lay quiet and unmoving a few yards away.

6 students, in the middle of the woods who were supposed to rely on eachother had ended up pushing eachother to the brink.

Bakugo breathed heavily, he stood at the edge of the clearing that had been made from the clashing of quirks. He slouched forward, gauntlet arms hanging heavy in front of him. The grass licked at his knuckles as he tried to regain his battered focus. Blood poured from his nose and hairline. He spat in the grass and sneered at the bloody molars that dropped from his mouth...Those bastards really packed a punch. Something in his ribs felt broken, sending white flashes of pain through his vision. He didn't focus on it, it wasn't important.

He leered through his matted hair across the field at 'said bastards'. They looked almost ready to fall over. He'd finish them off this time.

Midoriya knelt on one knee holding his destroyed left arm. He cradled it against him, the thought that he may never be able to use it again floating in the back of his mind. There was a high pitched ringing in his ears drowning out most of the sound around him. He could only barely hear Ochaco yelling towards them from behind.

He'd hit her. They'd all hit her at once...it was an accident but that didn't excuse it. He could still hear the small noise she'd made on impact...still feel the crunch beneath her skin in his fist. It was sickening.

And it was all he could feel.

His skin hissed, scorched black in certain spots. His arm was crumbled, overheated and boiling down the side but he couldn't feel any of it.

"This is bad." He mumbled to his own deaf ears, chuckling at the lack of sound. He cracked his neck and pushed himself back onto his feet, letting his purple limb dangle beside him. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled, trying to prepare himself to move. This fight wasn't over.

A stench caught his attention.

Todoroki choked on all fours as he retched in the grass. The tree he'd been knocked into leaned haphazardly over him. He struggled to breath between short, violent vomiting fits. His stomach seemed determined to release everything he'd ever eaten in his life. He wheezed, clasping a hand over his mouth as he broke into a coughing fit. Blood oozed from between his fingers and overwhelmed his tastebuds.

The frostbitten boy felt winded as if his lungs had been balled up and discarded into a waste bin. Purple sparks fluttered across his vision. He rose silently to his feet, wiping at his mouth and stumbling backwards. He caught himself on the wounded tree and frowned sternly, glaring at the other two boys who stood equal distances away. Pushing himself forward, he let his body begin to reheat. His last attack obviously hadn't been enough.

"Please! PLEASE!" Uraraka tried to use her one functioning hand to pull herself foward. She grasped at the grass in front of her, only to rip it from the ground. She spun her head around to the only other person around who was mobile enough to do anything. "Momo!"

The frozen recommendation girl stared unblinkingly straight ahead, tears flowing down her face. Her eyes darted back and forth between the battered boys, their wounded stances and their unyielding expressions. "They're really going to do it. They're doing this. They're going to kill eachother." Her voice was a ghostly whisper, full of disbelief and hopelessness.

"YAOYOROZU!"

The black haired girl flinched, looking over to the mess of a girl in the grass beside her.

"Snap out of it! If you're not going to try and stop them again, go get help!!! Find a pro!" Uraraka snapped at her friend, attempting to bring her back from the hole she was sinking into.

"I-I won't make...we're to far, they'll- they'll already —"

"IT DOSNT MATTER!" Occhaco asserted, tears springing to her eyes as she yelled. "Kirishima isn't moving! He needs help too! The faster you go, the faster someone will be here! Now get out of here!"

Momo glance over to Kirishima who lay still, facing away from them in the swaying grass. She then looked to the boys in front of her that had caused everything. Todoroki swayed inspot, his body erupting in flames. Bakugo crouched down low, bringing his glowing, rumbling palms up to eye level. Midoriya clenched his fist, sliding his feet apart as the glowing red electric energy of his quirk crackled around his body. They leveled their gazes in anticipation.

There was no stopping them.

Yaoyorozu sobbed turning away from the boys and opening her leotard to make room for her quirk. A small motor bike fell onto the ground in front of her and she quickly climbed on and revved the engine. "I'll be back as quickly as I can!"

Uraraka let her head fall to the ground as her sight faded. Momo would return with help...but it would only essentially be to clean the aftermath of what was to come.

Creati was right. No one would be here in time. She let her eyes close as hot tears slipped from her eyes. "Is this really all we can do?" She passed out, listening to the sound of the motor bike fade into the distance.

"I hope you're ready for this shitheads. Say goodbye." Bakugo smiled menacingly.

Shoto didn't respond as he charged forward, a huge flaming palm trailing behind him. This would undoubtedly be his largest flashfire yet.

"I'm not going to hold back!!!!!" Izuku proclaimed as he sprung forward, jumping from where he stood with a booming force. He cocked his right fist back as his quirk ran rampant through his arm.

"Perfect." Katsuki held both arms behind him as he crouched down low. He released two consecutive explosions that sent him flying across the field toward the unfortunate spot the three students would inevitably clash. He brought his gauntlets forward, locking thumbs through both pins. Adrenaline rushed to his head and he knew he was jumping right into oblivion, but so did the other two. It didn't matter. This was the chance he'd been waiting for, and a chance none of them would waste. Their biggest attack yet. The opportunity to release more power than they ever had against an opponent. This was the one chance.

"WHITE FLASHFIRE!!!"

"80% SMASH!!!"

"ATOMIC COMBUSTION!!!"

ZZZRT...Darkness

Katsuki flinched at the sudden blackout to his vision. He'd expected heat and pain and noise...not darkness. Had he been knocked out? Who won?

The cheerful clamor of his classroom slowly began to find his ears "The fuck?"

"THAT SORT OF LANUAGE IS MOST INAPPROPRIATE IN FRONT OF AN ESTEEMED GUEST!!" Iida's voice burst forth.

"It goes black if the questioner dies." Miyuko Aizawa explained, sliding her slender fingers from the temples of the blonde boy infront of her. Katsuki blinked, straining his vision as his bright classroom came into focus.

"Dies!? Bakugo child! What in the world did you ask!?" Almight coughed, alarmed at the revelation.

Pro hero, "Seeker" had come from China to visit U.A. Her quirk allowed her to show scenario's to anyone who'd ask a "What if" question in their mind. All she had to do was place her fingertips to the temples of whoever asked the question, and they both would see the answer. She could only do this twice a day however; her quirk exhausted her to the point of collapsing if she tried to go further. Despite its scarce usage however, her powers were still highly coveted, making her a very very busy woman.

She only made time to visit her "adorable and sweet" younger brother in Japan. "You have some pretty interesting students I see, my dear Shouta."

Aizawa sensei frowned at the sentiment but chose not to respond. His sister had a knack for trying to contrast his reputation by making him seem like a bubbly and sociable younger sibling. He wouldn't even begin to imagine what kind of image her friends overseas had of him. Probably someone along the lines of Aoyama. "Who's next? Only one more questioner today."

As class 1-A scrambled overtop of eachother, clamoring for who would get the last scenario of the day, Bakugo walked to the back of the class musing over the scenario he'd just experienced. He narrowed his eyes at two boys in particular.

Deku, upon noticing the unfriendly, skeptical gaze approached his childhood neighbor. "What did you ask Seeker, Kaachan?"

Katsuki sneered "I asked who'd win in a battle to the death between the top three most powerful quirks in our class, dumbass. What the fuck else would I ask?"

Midoriya paled. "T-to the death? Why'd it have to go so far?! We couldn't just spar—oh wait...you lost?"

"No I didn't fucking lose, you piece of shit!" He denied reflexively.

"You died." A quiet voice reminded. Todoroki appeared from behind Katsuki with an interested expression you'd only notice if you spent enough time around him. "That's what Seeker said. Did I kill you?"

"You really think you can beat me, eh?! That's what you're saying half n half?! Last I saw, you were puking your fucking brains out!" Katsuki rammed two middle fingers into the space between them.

Shoto frowned with slight distaste.

"So who won?" Midoriya questioned, pinching his own chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Did we go all-out? To the full extent of our powers? If we were aiming for a kill, although uncharacteristic, I'm assuming that means we didn't hold back. Todoroki would be freely using his flames and I would be pushing myself to the limit, but does that mean I was breaking my own limbs? Or was this a perfect "What if" scenario where we have full control over our quirks and the outcome is solely determined on-"

Katsuki snatched the front of Izuku's blazer and pulled the annoying rambling boy to him. "Another word Deku...one more mutter and I'll beat you into the state you were in so you can know exactly how things turned out." He knocked the curly haired boy away and stormed off, hands in pockets, grumbling to himself. "Bullshit fucking fortune teller."

"He won't tell us." Shoto concluded aloud as the blonde left.

"Dosnt seem like it." Midoriya nodded with an awkward chuckle. "I guess the outcome wasn't exactly what he imagined."

"Mineta, you're next." Iida read aloud. The class had apparently decided to draw names from a hat to be fair.

"No. You don't get a turn. Draw again." EraserHead rejected.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

Author note:

Seeker will be an OC who periodically appears to really give me some free roam with our BNHA faves. As you can tell, she has a psychic type quirk that she can use for others or herself. It allows her to see possible futures or pasts based on what type of scenario she's given. She can even answer impossible questions such as "what if Bakugo suddenly turned into a fish?" Or "what if Mineta never existed?". Her powers are coveted, and much like SirNighteye, she tries not to let others (or herself) rely too heavily on her quirk. She charges heavy prices for those that want to, and even then, she limits what her customers can ask. She'd much rather use it for fun. :)


	2. Make My Sushi

(This is a pairing I haven't come across yet. In one scene from the show, Tsuyu cries and Kirishima can't help but cry with her. He's also the first to respond to her in that moment.

The title is a play on their combined names. )

"I felt as if none of you cared about my feelings...only your own. I didn't know how to speak to any of you after that. It broke my heart, not knowing what to say to my friends."

The fresh memory of a crying classmate held Eijiro's attention. It'd been a few days since his froggy classmate had revealed her feelings toward the stunt they'd pulled to rescue Bakugo. She'd told them not to go, and she'd been harsh about it, showing how serious she was. Her feelings hadn't reached them though, and they'd gone anyway.

Even if her feelings had gotten through, he probably still would've gone.

Kirishima hung upside down off the couch of the dorm common area. Majority of his classmates sat around him, pitching ideas on what fruitless teenage activities they'd been deprived of. Everyone was lively and throwing their voices to speak over each other.

Uraraka had proposed another group activity to push everyone past the anxiety and unease that had followed Almight's retirement and everyone's expulsion scare. Todoroki and Bakugo had even been persuaded to take part this time.

"We could play never-have-I-ever!" Mina pitched, excited.

"There's 20 of us. Don't you think that game would be a bit long?" Momo rejected in an apologetic tone.

"And all we would have to do is aim for eachother's quirks. Never have I ever squirt acid. You're out. Hardly a game." Denki added.

Mina sat on the floor beside Kirishima's head, painting her toenails. She pouted, crestfallen.

"It was a great suggestion though!" Uraraka reassured.

Toru nodded, unseen. "Yeah, I totally miss playing silly games like that with my friends."

"My friends and I played the important games. Experimental things you'd remember for life." Mineta spoke with a serious expression and closed eyes as if he had gone back to specific moments in memory.

"You had friends?" Jiro questioned dryly.

"I'd rather not hear the details." Asui added.

Kirishima's eyes flickered over to the small girl who wore her hair up in a tight bow atop her head. She sipped her juice box from her seat in the couch between Toru and momo. She seemed content and comfortable, surrounded by the people she thankfully still considered her friends. He wished his memory of her would catch up to reality. She was fine. They'd apologized and she'd forgiven them.

He'd apologized again after; she'd forgiven him again.

Why'd he still feel like a jerk whenever he was around her? He'd dreamt of her large sparkling tears falling from her face as she tried to keep herself composed.

It was eating at him. Was it because the entire rescue started because of him? Or maybe she was just the first girl to care about what he did...enough to cry over it.

He felt his heart sink and he frowned.

He'd indirectly brought it up to Bakugo without meaning to at one point. He didn't go into specifics, unsure of if the girl had wanted her feelings exposed to more than the 5 students who'd broken the rules.

_"I keep thinking about this girl, man."_

_"I don't have time for your stupid crushes. Go study with Seto if you're going to be distracting." The blonde had retorted._

_"It's not like that!!!" He blurted out, embarrassed. "I made her cry and I feel bad about it."_

_Katsuki scoffed, never taking his eyes from his work. "Not surprising. You're an idiot."_

_Eijiro pulled a face._

_Bakugo continued. "If she cried over you, she's weak and not worth the attention. Stop being distracted."_

_"Asui isn't weak, I bet she'd give you a run for your money." Kirishima retorted defensively, effectively grabbing his friend's attention._

_"Oh yeah? Which one is that again?"_

_"Learn your classmates names!" He responded incredulously. "She took finals with Tokoyami!"_

_"Frog face?" Bakugo looked thoughtful. "She's not weak."_

_"I know that."_

_"You must've really fucked around to get that emotionless midget to cry."_

_"I wasn't thinking straight because you w-er, I mean because I was stressed out over something." Kirishima held back._

_Katsuki skeptically leveled his gaze with his classmate's and said nothing for a moment. Kirishima looked away._

_Bakugo, not letting on that he had a hunch his kidnapping had something to do with this, let his eyes fall back into his book. "What's done is done. Talk to her and find a way to move past it. Stop wallowing."_

Eijiro frowned at the memory, starting to get dizzy from hanging upside down as he watched his class. Mineta continued pitching ideas that were quickly shot down by the girls of the class.

"Gender swapping experiments."

"Oh wait, that one might be fun!" Toru enthused.

Mineta drooled in anticipation.

"A gender swap?" Midoriya blushed, scratching the back of his head. "What exactly would we be doing? Are we switching clothes?"

"YES!" Mineta wheezed. "Then when I get my clothes back I can take them to my room a-"

"Absolutely not!" Iida abruptly stood from his spot on the couch, knocking Kirishima over in the process. The red riot took the initiative to finally sit upright. "Mineta, in a group bonding situation such as this, you must show some humility!"

"You're not putting me in some shitty dress." Bakugo rejected.

"What about a not-so-shitty one?" Mina half joked.

"The girls dressing like boys is kinda boring. It'd be kinda unsatisfactory on our end." Denki added.

"I haven't done laundry." Todoroki spoke aloud, but no one seemed to hear.

"What if we just do makeup and hairstyles instead?" Momo pitched, thoughtfully.

Seto groaned. "That's still the guys looking foolish and the girls getting off Scott-free."

"Well, the boys could do our make-up in return." Momo continued.

"OH-hohoho!!! That sounds like a riot!!" Mina tossed her hands into the air. Toru hopped up from her seat, mimicking the excitement.

"Theylltouchmyface" Mineta shuddered on the floor muttering. "Andthenilltouchtheirface…"

"This sounds fun." Ojiro nodded. "I'm sure the girls would look pretty ridiculous, even if we tried our best."

Tokoyami panned it over beside his tailed classmate. "I've often admired intricate cosmetic arts."

"It'd be impossible to add anymore sparkle to my being! I can only hope to pass some of it onto others, I shall assist the girls." Aoyama proclaimed, and was widely ignored.

"I don't know much about makeup, but it'd be nice to try something new." Asui put a finger to her chin.

Kirishima reflexively stood from his seat, jumping at the chance to do something pleasing for his amphibian classmate. "That settles it! Makeover day it is! Girls, go get everything we need!"

"Yayyy!!" Mina and Toru hopped up, ready for action.

It was surprising to think that Toru owned any makeup.

The rest of the girls filed to their rooms to gather what they could before returning and divvying the boys among themselves.

Mineta was taped to a corner.

"I don't exactly know what I'm doing, so if anyone-" Asui started to disclaim.

"I'll be your guinea pig!" Kirishima offered, pressing his thumb to his chest. "You can do my face, don't worry about messing up." He smiled broadly.

"Alright then. Thankyou." She nodded.

The class split off into a plethora of tiny groups and pairs as the girls took their turns first, sitting their male classmates in chairs and setting up their materials. There was a surprisingly good amount of makeup to work with. Bakugo expectedly dismissed himself from the activities. Apparently his internship had been enough pampering for a lifetime.

Asui and Kirishima pulled a chair off to the side with a small amount of cosmetics. She handed him a small wipe to clean his face before she started.

Tsuyu held two tubes with soft colored substances in her hands. She stood in front of Eijiro as she looked back and forth between them. Her volunteer watched her with a patient expression.

He was happy to let her experiment on him, almost eager. It felt as if he was helping her in some way. Maybe if he helped her enough, he could make up for that night.

_It broke my heart._

He felt himself frown.

Asui was the smallest in their class, aside from Mineta. She wasn't weak or younger...just small. It fanned the protective flame inside of him. Men shouldn't make small girls cry...regardless of if she could kick his ass. It was probably (absolutely) an outdated way of thinking, but it was how he felt nonetheless.

Hurting your friends: unmanly.

"Alright, here we go." Asui placed her large hands on both sides of the red haired boy's face. His eyes widened, and he blinked, caught off guard as she leaned in close to him. "Stop frowning or it won't turn out right."

"Uh" he blushed as her large hands cupped his cheeks and turned his head from side to side.

He leaned back into his chair, away from her soft damp palms. The details of what he'd signed up for were suddenly becoming apparent to him. It was common sense that she'd have to touch him and stand so closely. He hadn't thought about that beforehand, however. Even if he had, that wasn't something that would bother him.

Right? Why was he unnerved?

"Try not to move." She narrowed her eyes, focused, as she patted a soft sponge type thing on his cheeks and nose. Her movements were slow and unsure but she didn't wipe anything away. She frowned at her work, but kept going. "Could you look up, I don't want to poke you in the eye."

Kirishima looked upward, opening his eyes wide as Tsu grabbed another tube and pulled out something that looked like a pipe cleaner. He recognized this one.

"Mascara?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you know what this is. Please, don't talk though." She leaned in closely again.

"Sorry" he responded.

She put a hand on his thigh, leaning in to steady her movements and hushed him again.

Kirishima swallowed heavily, her close proximity unnerving him further. He was ridiculously uncomfortable and suddenly hyper aware of his own skin. She smelled like lavender and Lilly's and a plethora of other flowers. It was a pleasant, soothing scent but it made his heart race and something inside him felt guilty for paying attention to the way she smelled while she was unaware. What did he smell like? Did he brush his teeth?

He kept his eyes on the ceiling, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of the small brush sliding through his eyelashes. It made him frown and his eyes watered. He didn't dare look down, out of fear of losing an eye and fear of making eye contact with his classmate while her face hovered inches away from his.

"Ok. Next thing. Lips." She explained, looking away.

His eyes flickered down to hers. He reflexively licked his lips.

"I'm going to assume if you were a girl, you'd like red." Tsu held up a lipstick in front of him that was similar to his hair color.

"Sounds about right to me." he confirmed with a smile. Tsu, paused, watching him for a moment and Kirishima felt like squirming under her gaze. "What's is it?" He questioned.

"You actually look kind of pretty." She revealed.

He felt his face redden. It was single-handedly the least masculine thing he'd ever been called, but he felt a giddiness at the compliment. "Guess that means your doing a good job?" He offered.

"I Hope so." Asui cuffed his chin and smeared the red gloss along his bottom lip as she spoke. Her hands were soft and cool. She seemed to know what she was doing, for someone who'd said they'd had little experience. Maybe it was a natural talent for girls. Then again, Kirishima wouldn't really be able to tell them difference.

"Oops." She whispered, running her finger repeatedly along the bottom of his lip, wiping away a stray smear. Kirishima tried not to move and felt his eyes wander down to her thin lips.

Then for a moment, he felt it.

The sudden urge to kiss her fluttered into his chest. The surprise that followed it quickly replaced it however.

His ears were hot. Was it because she was close?He wondered if he was suddenly falling into the hormones of a teenage boy. It'd explain why he was so aware of her...Katsuki calling her his crush might have been more accurate than he had realized. Now was a hell of a time to put two-and-two together. Whatever it was, her touch made him feel warm and excited.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked suddenly, capping the bright lipstick.

He flinched, the bubble of his thoughts popping abruptly. "U-uh, nothing in particular."

"I'm sorry. I can see that I'm making you uncomfortable." She apologized as she stood and turned to walk away.

"Ah, no, I'm fine really! Please wait; you can finish!" He instinctively stood from his seat, grabbing her wrist.

Asui looked down at his hand, and then up at him before he realized he had even grabbed her. "I'm just going to get an eyeshadow from Mina."

"Oh. Right. My bad." He apologized, letting his hand drop and scratching at the back of his head with the other. She nodded and headed off the the others.

Kirishima felt his own face warm. His phone vibrated in his pocket, saving him from the chastising he was about to dump onto himself.

**-Don't be an idiot. You want to be some manly idiot, then act like it. Idiot.**

Eijiro frowned at the text. How many times could Bakugo call him an idiot in one text? He looked around the room for the blonde, catching him sitting with his feet up at the end of the corridor. He narrowed his eyes at him, doubting the explosive boy had any experience with romance seeing that his only concern had only ever been becoming top hero.

But he was right. Eijiro had preached about what he wanted to do, and why he felt the things he did. A real man would act on his convictions.

He was happy his usually closed off friend had even acknowledged their conversation though.

He sat in his chair as his makeup artist returned.

"Asui?"

"Tsu." She corrected.

"Right! Right. Sorry. Tsu...I've been think about what you told us the other night-"

"Close your eyes." She interjected.

He did. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it. There was a beat of silence.

"I unloaded on you guys so I'm not surprised it's still on your mind." She tied his hair up into pigtails as she began to speak.The ends of his pigtails were clipped into bows. They were pitiful copies of her own hairstyle. "My feelings needed to be expressed, but I wasn't trying to guilt anyone. No one really knew how to handle the kidnapping and everyone did what they thought was right..."

"I don't feel guilty. I do feel like I failed you though." He said in a quieted voice. He could feel her brushing something onto his eyelids.

"By almost getting me expelled? No, I could have told a teacher, but I didn't. You made a risky decision and so did I."

"That's not really it." he paused. She had always been open with her thoughts. Instead of overthinking it maybe he could just do the same? "As a man, I should be protecting girls, not making them cry."

Asui arched a small brow, blinking down at the boy who sat with his eyes closed and an earnest look. "Excuse my vulgarities Eijiro, but I'd kick your ass in a fight."

He laughed, caught off guard by her swear. It was cute and uncharacteristic. "I know, you're totally more well rounded than I am. It's just a personal thing y'know. You're so small and I made you cry...I can't stop thinking about it. It feels stupid to say out but it felt really unhero-like." He frowned.

She didn't respond.

Kirishima sat in the dark as he waited and Tsuyu watched him quietly. It was nice to hear that her feelings had reached him, but she didn't want to haunt anyone. She wanted to be able to move forward and that's why she didn't hold anything in. She hadn't considered that she could be putting someone else on pause.

She sighed, walking around the chair, making sure she was finished everything she wanted to do. "That's just what happens when you choose to be a hero I suppose. Not everyone is going to like the decisions you make. It's inevitable. All you can do is apologize and try to do better."

Kirishima opened his eyes, looking up at her with just as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Logically reassuring. That's so like you." He smirked.

Her facial expression didn't change as she turned to find her mirror, but she somehow looked happy.

"Here." She handed the mirror over.

"Oh wow...Oh you didn't cover my scar?" Kirishima looked at his face startled. He'd expected to look like a clown, or a diva, but he just looked like a girl. A soft blush and a cute hairstyle. His eyelashes looked a bit longer. The red lip reminded him of his hero costume.

"No, I like it." She answered directly. She hadn't acted embarrassed when she said it, but her cheeks colored pink.

It took him a moment to process what he'd heard, but he jolted when it hit him. "Oh. Alright." He felt something inside of him get excited so he changed the subject. "Um, no crazy designs or anything?"

Asui shook her head. "I don't own much makeup. I borrowed this much...I'd like to ask you a question now."

"Okay?"

"Is what I said really bothering you because you regret what you guys did?"

"No." He answered flatly, without hesitation. "If I could go back...I'd do it again."

He frowned at the ground, wincing internally. He wondered if she'd hate him for that, but he wouldn't lie to her. He'd rescued Bakugo...and even if they would've failed, If he'd had the chance to try again, he would. _A truly manly heart is one that chooses to live without regret._

He'd stick to his convictions, and if crying classmates were the aftermath of that, he'd deal with it accordingly. He'd try his best to do better like she'd said.

"That's good. I'm glad."

He blinked in surprise and looked at her. She smiled approvingly up at him.

"I'd be mad if you upset me over a decision you wouldn't even stand by." Tsu shrugged. "As cliche as it sounds, you followed your hearts. I don't hate that about you guys."

His eyes widened and it felt like a bandage had been put on his subconscious.

"If you two are done confessing, I need shithair to train with me." Bakugo announced, appearing suddenly and kicking at his classmate's leg.

"Dude!" Was all the unnerved boy could reply. His face matched the color of his hair and lips.

"Ah. The coward returns." Was Asui's simple response.

"What was that, frog face?" Katsuki barked toward her expressionless face.

"She's right." Denki and seto scampered over, looking worse for wear. Calling it clown makeup would've been an insult to clowns. "We all did it. Even Todoroki got his face done."

"Although Momo ended up making him look like a princess while Mina made me look like a circus reject." Seto cried beneath layers of eyeshadow and mascara. "My face feels so heavy! I should've picked Tsu! Eijiro almost looks like a normal chick."

Asui smiled, feeling proud.

"At least she tried. Toru just made me look like a doodle board." Denki complained. "You're the only one who ran, Lord-Explosion-Chicken!"

"I didn't run! I rejected this entire stupid-"

Denki, Kirishima and Seto pretended to be chickens, clucking loudly over Bakugo's words.

A string of explosions followed and the day progressed with most of the boys wearing a full face of makeup.


	3. Make My Heart Skip (pt1)

Mineta sat in class swinging his feet from his chair and chewing the eraser of his pencil. He stared narrowly at the boy who sat a few chairs in front of him.

Todoroki sat studiously in his seat, unaware that he was being watched. Mineta's malicious aura was lost on his half n half'd friend, probably swallowed entirely by bakugo's ever present attitude.

Mineta glanced over to another classmate that sat studiously in her seat as she always did. Momo Yaoyorozu also chewed on the edge of her pencil which was not something she often did. It was a new habit and quite uncharacteristic of the poised and intelligent young lady that'd always seemed to carry herself with an elegant nobility. It however wasn't the only new characteristic the vice class rep had acquired recently.

Mineta kept a sort of mental log on the women in his life, more importantly, the women in his class that had become his dorm-mates. He cared about his classmates greatly so of course he'd keep note of plenty of things: Favorite foods and colors, personality types, exact bust and waist measurements. Yknow, normal things friends would notice.

So when the usually poise and proper Momo began stumbling over her words and fidgeting with her hair during lunch hours, he'd noticed. To top it off she'd almost fallen down the stairs once, not watching where she was walking. Something in her persona had definitely shifted and he had set a goal to find out why.

Out of concern for a friend of course.

It hadn't been difficult to stick a walkie-talkie inconspicuously in her room. Her large gaudy furniture covered in layers of fabric and frills left plenty of hiding spots. All he'd had to do was wait patiently in his own room until she began her study sessions with Mina.

Mina was a purple-skinned blessing. She was always blunt and straightforward in conversation. Being as obnoxiously lax as a few of the boys, she was the easiest to relate to. She wouldn't bashfully beat around the bush with her words like Uraraka or approach a situation with a mature consideration like Tsu. So when Mina hopped onto Momos bed and blatantly asked her if a boy had caught her eye, Mineta clenched a victorious fist from his spot on his bedroom floor.

"Wha-what? What?! A b-boy? What do you mean?" Momo's voice came through his walkie clearly, with only the slight crisp of static in the background.

"Yes a boy!" Mina laughed, careful to keep their voices down in a futile effort to be discreet as they gossiped. "You've been acting distracted lately and that's sooo not like you. So it has to be a boy!...unless...has something bad happened to you?"

Mineta's face grew stern. He hadn't considered that his classmate might be facing difficulty, but his concerns were quickly quelled.

"No, no. I'm fine Mina. Nothing terrible has happened in my life. Despite everything happening around us I'm really okay." Momo reassured.

"So then it has to be a boy!" Mina exclaimed.

"So then it has to be a boy" Mineta agreed in a stern mumble.

"What has to be a boy?" A new closer voice asked, causing the small purple balled boy to jump and shriek in place.

Tsu stood in his doorway with her toothbrush in her hand and Mineta quickly hid his muted walkie behind his back.

"Tsu!!! You scared the balls off of me!" He cried in offense.

"Well I didn't mean to; your door is wide open. I could've sworn you were talking to someone in here." She explained.

He'd left his own door open while eavesdropping? Did he want to die? "Ah no, nope just me talkin to me...but uhhh I'd be more that accepting of your company if you wanted to join me—" he struck a suggestive pose, laying on his side and propping his head up on his elbow.

"Good night, Mineta" Tsu rejected, swiftly walking away and shutting the door behind her with her tongue.

Mineta flinched at the slam, but sighed in relief before scurrying to lock his door.

He turned his walkie back on.

"Todoroki!! Really?" Mina exclaimed

Todoroki? What about him? What had Tsu made him miss?

"A-AH! Mina-Chan please lower your voice!" Momo fretted from the other end of the walkie. "I-it's not really a big deal, and besides most of the first year girls have glanced his way at one point or another".

"But you're different!" Mina argued. "You got in on recommendation just like him and you're like super studious and stuff! I didn't think his boyish good looks would catch your eye too."

Mineta nodded in agreement, brows knitted together in concentration. Would the sophisticated and mature Yaoyorozu really fall for the same mediocre default emotionless face as every other childish girl in his grade?

"I-I'm not so different from everyone else." Momo denied.

Yes. The answer is yes.

"And...I mean he's always looked the same, but I just recently started,um, paying extra attention to him. So, it's not his looks. Not that he's not attractive or anything! Ah! I mean in general! Not just to me!" Momo elaborated in a flutter of words.

Mina laughed as Momo released a quiet string of embarrassed sounds and Mineta stood from his spot on the floor and began to pace around his room. So, it had been a crush? It had made sense when he thought about it. When she had almost nose dived down the steps, todoroki was also coming up them. In fact, he'd caught her and she'd reacted like he was a ghost and ran off apologizing. Had he also been around every time he'd noticed her other strange behaviors?

"So then, what suddenly caught your attention? Was it when he kicked your butt at the sports festival?" Mina asked oblivious to her crude choice of words. Her lack of etiquette was a splash of charisma on their classes group of mature and focused girls. "I didn't know Mrs.Class rep-runner-up was a masochist!! You're kinda like Midnight Sensei."

Mineta clenched his fists and steamed at the nose. He took a mental note to appreciate Mina more as he imagined Momo wearing a cross between her and their erotic sensi's hero costumes.

"M-m-m-masochist!??! No it's not like that! If prefer—'" She exclaimed as a knock came at Mineta's door.

He jumped, tossing the walkie in the air and fumbling with it a few times before successfully muting it and tossing it under his bed. What was up with tonight?! No one ever came to his room, and now suddenly he'd been disturbed twice.

"Mineta, are you in there? I'm here to collect any trash you have." Midoriya's voice called from the other side of the door.

That's right. He hadn't brought his trash down this week. He looked to the accumulating pile of food boxes and frowned.

"No. I'm fine! Thanks."

"Are you sure? You didn't have any yesterday either so-"

"No! Go away! I'm busy with very important matters!" He shouted desperately, missing the apparent "sexual preference" conversation.

"Oh. Uh, okay?" Midoriya responded quizzically, and walked away from the door to resume his rounds.

Mineta dived to his bed and retrieved the walkie to flick it on. He curled around it beneath the bed.

"Wow. Really? He voted for you to be class rep?" Mina asked, voice full of awe.

"Yes, that's what he told me. He believes I'm talented and capable." Momo responded sheepishly.

"Wow" Mina repeated. "I'm kinda jealous! That's great praise coming from the son of the number 2 hero! I've never heard him speak much at all, much less, give someone a compliment."

There was a shuffling of fabric and then Momo spoke "I was flattered. I'm still flattered, but they were just words of encouragement because we were partnered up at the time. I'm just being silly getting hung up on something like that."

"I don't think he's that type." Mina disagreed and Mineta nodded. Todoroki was serious when trying to find means to an end but he definitely wasn't the manipulative type or a cheap flatterer. He spoke little, and when he did, it was short and to the point. He wouldn't compliment Yaoyorozu just to pass a test.

"If he said that about you, it's because he felt you deserved to know." Mina asserted.

"Hm. I suppose. Well I still feel that I'm reading too much into it."

"Bah! Maybe you're not reading enough into it! What if he likes you too?" Mina enthused. "You'll be the most envied girl on campus."

"Wha! He dosnt! I don't! I never confirmed that I liked him!"

"Oh c'mon it's so obvious that you think of him in that way." Mina accused.

Mineta gasped as a new topic was born.

"That way?" He whispered shakily.

"That way?" Momo asked sheepishly.

"That way." Mina conformed. "You should see your daydreaming face at lunch. What are you imaging Ms. Recommendation?"

"What are you doing? G-get back!" Momo squealed suddenly and a lot of movement was heard.

Mina chuckled teasingly. "Do you imagine him kissing you? Or maybe mooore?"

"MORE?" Mineta steamed.

"K-kiss? I-what are you doing?? Stop that!" Momo squeaked higher, sounding nervous. "Don'tthouchthere!"

"DONT TOUCH WHERE?!" Mineta fumed pushing the walkie as close to his face as he could. Why hadn't he stuck a camera in there?!

"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH OF THAT" a surprisingly loud new voice boomed through Mineta's walkie. The booming volume felt like a punch to the eardrum, strong enough to knock him backwards from under his bed. He landed squarely on the back of his head and lay there in shock and a spinning confusion.

What the hell was that? Those tiny walkies did NOT get that loud.

He watched through spinning vision as his door opened and an irritated Jiro stomped into his room.

She'd somehow managed to use her quirk on him through his walkie. "Some people would like to sleep without listening to your extra radio waves!" She grabbed the stunned boy by his collar and dragged him down the hall to Momo's room.

"Seems like purple is the color of perverts" Jiro asserted, suddenly opening the door and tossing the dazed Mineta across the room at a surprised Mina. They collided with an "ahk!" and plummeted off of the high bed.

Jiro walked and lifted the skirt of Momo's bed and revealed a little purple ball effectively gluing a walkie talkie to the side of her bedpost.

Momo paled.

Now, the next morning, Mineta sat in class, shunned by his female classmates as EraserHead wrote their next assignments on the board. He glared daggers at the back of Todoroki's dual colored head.

If he hadn't been all smooth with Yaoyorozu during finals, none of this would have happened in the first place. It was completely his fault. Not only was Mineta now in the dog house when it came to the girls; Todoroki had managed to swoon another girl into his fan base and she'd thought about "kissing and more".

"Keeping in mind how hectic things have been since the training camp abductions, we'll be implementing a buddy system on top of stricter security changes on campus." EraserHead put his chalk down and turned to face his students after writing lists on the chalkboard. "Since this is a safety precaution and not a test, you'll be paired with someone you've worked well with before."

The class murmured in excitement as they all searched the board to find their partners. There were groups of twos and threes sprawled about the board.

"I see. They've based this decision off of our finals" tokoyami commented nodding at his pairing with Tsu and Midoriya.

"The sports festival too." Shoji commented through one of his tentacles. His pairing with mineta had seemed wise during the festival's chariot competition.

Across the room Momo sat frozen in her seat as she stared wide eyed at her name. Shoto Todoroki's name occupied the space next to hers.

"Uh oh." Jiro whispered watching the ponytailed girl turn into a statue. Jiro was now, unfortunately, all too aware of her friend's private feelings. She raised her hand quickly. "Sensei what exactly does our partnership entail?"

"I was getting to that." He sighed. "Your schedules won't change much from usual. The partnership is moldable to each individual group. We're giving you the freedom to decide what to do with it and how to make it beneficial to yourselves. There will be a status check at the end of each week however and at least one mandatory meet up with your partners per week. I suggest you use that time to get to know your team more intimately and strengthen your relationship. Your classmates are the people you'll have to rely on in an crisis, as I'm sure you all remember."

The class nodded quietly and remembered the unexpected attacks that they had to face as first-Years.

'Intimate!' Mineta glared in a fit of jealousy at Shoto and his fellow classmates that'd been paired with girls.

'Relationship…' Jiro looked warily at momo who stared down at clenched fists.

With that, EraserHead dismissed his class to lunch.

It wasn't long before most of the students had gathered their meals and found their places at lunch tables.

"Stop letting her fluster you, Momo Chan. You're her tutor. She's just trying to get out of studying" Jiro asserted. Her, momo and Mina had sat alongside eachother.

"I am not." Mina whined beside her. "I was just excited."

Momo sighed. "It's no ones fault but my own. I volunteered to help everyone pull their grades up. I should keep us focused. It's not her fault I've been easily ... distracted, as you unfortunately overheard."

The three girls sitting together at the lunch table sent venomous gazes towards the other end of the lunch table. Mineta shuddered in place feeling the murderous aura seep into his spine without even having to look in the girl's direction to know where it was radiating from. He swallowed his food audibly.

"Jeeze. What did you do this time?" Seto laughed across from him. Across the cafeteria Shoto todoroki scanned the room with his tray in hand until he found what he was searching for.

"Be prepared Yaoyorozu. Here comes your partner." Jiro warned and momo stiffened immensely.

"Here? Now? Why?" She stammered. She had never had a problem being in close proximity with him before. Even after their exchange during finals, she'd begun to become more aware of his presence, but she hadn't been uncomfortable.

No, it hadn't been until Mina put ideas into her head and...

she'd had a dream last night.

"I have to go to the lady's room!" She announced before jumping up from the table and scampering away just as her partner had set his tray in front of her.

"Smooth" Mina chuckles.

Jiro palmed her face. "Hush. It's your fault."

Shoto looked quizikally at the girls in front of him and Mina laughed loudly. "Momos trying out a new laxative from recovery girl. Don't expect to see her for a while." She lied for her friend. Jiro put her face deeper into both hands.

In the bathroom, momo leaned in front of the mirror staring at the running sink. What was she doing? Running from her partner? Why? She hadn't expected him to seek her out so immediately but she shouldn't have been that surprised. Most of her class were eating lunch with their new assigned buddies and discussing ideas. It wasn't strange that he'd also want to get a good start. He was a top student for a reason and she admired his calm but straight foward approach to things.

She was being ridiculous. Momo had entered UA to become a hero. Succumbing to her emotions wasn't heroic. She'd done it in the final, and now again. This was a flaw she was going to have to face. A newly discovered challenge she should be grateful hadn't appeared on the battlefield. She clenched her fists in her resolve. And looked in the mirror. The world of hero's was changing and she didn't have time to be whimsical.

She exited the bathroom and looked down the cafeteria to see Mina chatting up Shoto and Jiro. She took a step and paused as images from her dream flashed back into her head.

Momo had fallen down the stairs. He'd caught her off guard. She hadn't expected to see him coming up the stairs. She tripped. How had that happened? But he'd been there to catch her. Quick reflexes sent his arms out around her waist. It'd just been a simple memory till that part.

The rest was different. Extra information added in by a Mina tainted imagination.

The feel of him surrounding her as he pulled her against him. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. His head rested on her shoulder and she could feel his breath on her shoulder. She could feel his extreme temperatures though her clothes. A chilled arm across her waist, and another with a feverish heat right beneath her breast. She gasped at the contrast as he pulled her closer than needed to steady her fall. He breathed her name softly and her head spun. She could hear Mina somewhere nearby in a suggestive tone whispering "maybe more?"

Momo warily repeated the phrase aloud to herself, only to have the smoldering Shoto raise his mouth to her ear and respond "If you'd like."

Momo returned to the bathroom and cold water immediately. She'd try again after lunch


	4. Make My Heart Skip pt2

That evening Shoto waited for Yaoyorozu in the common area of their dorm. He hadn't been able to catch up with her that day to discuss their partnership. He had a few ideas of how to use their quirks to benefit eachother but had learned in his finals that exchanging ideas with Yaoyorozu was better than deciding things on his own. Classes had ended a while ago and everyone had already returned and set up study areas around the common area. A few pairs had opted to go meet up in their rooms. Lida and Eijiro were paired with bakugo and had to follow the explosive teen to his room for him to even be in earshot of their attempts at teamwork.

That team hadn't been assigned together ever before, which led Shoto to assume that the pairing was based off of the impromptu rescue mission he had conducted with his classmates to save bakugo. Minus Midoria, momo and himself.

Perhaps eraser head had assessed that Yaoyorozu and himself would be more effective alone. He'd trust his teacher's judgment.

Keeping that in mind, he walked the common area of the dorm. He hadn't seen his partner since lunch. Maybe she was still sick and had returned to her room earlier? She probably wouldn't be up to working. He would try again tomorrow.

Then again:

From his understanding the partnership was supposed to have more depth than a normal group assignment. This was a safety protocol to better care for and understand each other. This would make everyone more effective in a crisis.

If the goal was to form proper relationships with your partner, he'd go check on her. Maybe there was even a way he could help her.

…

Momo sat on her bed in her pajamas with a hot cup of tea. She'd turn in early for the night. Have a dreamless sleep and awake renewed in the morning, or at least that was the plan.

A knock at her door threw a wrench in that plan.

"Yaoyorozu, are you awake?" A calm voice called from the other side.

She spilt her scolding tea against her blouse and screamed.

Oh, the inconvenience of no longer being able to escape to her home.

"Are you alright?" The knob jiggled.

"Y-yes! Just a moment!" She quickly changed her wet shirt and rubbed her finger along the the tender spot where the hot liquid had landed against her stomach. She'd have to worry about that later.

She opened the door a crack with a sheepish smile. "Hello Todoroki! Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was actually going to ask you that." He offered. "I haven't been able to find you today. How is your stomach?"

"M-my stomach?" Had he seen her spill her tea?

He nodded. "Ashido told me recovery girl had you testing a new laxative."

What.

Momo reddened and swallowed the urge to run down the hall to Mina's room. "Ah, yes. Laxatives."

"If you still aren't feeling well we can postpone starting our partnership until tomorrow. I just wanted to check and see if you needed anything first." He offered considerately.

Momo cried in guilt internally. "No, I'm sorry...I'm fine now!" She'd been inconsiderate...it wasn't just her partnership. A hero wouldn't let people depending on her fall behind over insecurities... "We are already behind the rest of the class. I'm sure everyone is already coming up with ideas with their partners. We can begin discussions now if you'd like." She opened the door to her room fully.

He nodded in confirmation. "Alright then. Where should we set up?" He asked looking around. Her room was pleasing to the eye but her bed occupied 50% of the space. Now that he thought about it, she probably hadn't planned to have him in there. "Unless you'd be more comfortable in my room? Oh, your hair is down-"

"NO!" She rejected, almost before he could finish offering. The thought of being alone in his room sent red flags up across her skin. "Uh, I mean, this is fine. I'm fine right here." She walked in her room and knelt into her plush rug. "Do you mind sitting on the floor? They're heated." She added.

He nodded, feeling more comfortable with sitting on the floor like he usually was at home. They knelt in front of each other after he shut the door.

"You said something about my hair?" Momo questioned, embarrassed at her involuntary outburst. She'd completely cut him off. All her etiquette was flying out the window.

"Oh yes, It's down. Were you getting ready for bed?" He looked over her pajamas.

She reddened at the attention. Had he noticed she did that every night? "Yes I was, but it's fine. As I said, my stomach feels much bett-ah!" She unthinkingly placed a hand on her shirt, forgetting the burn beneath. She flinched hard.

"Ah. Maybe you're not really well yet?" Her partner questioned, concerned. "I should probably give you time to rest."

"No, this is something different." She lifted her shirt, long since past being bashful over showing skin. Her quirk required it. "I spilt tea on myself earlier and didn't get the chance to treat it."

Shouto's brows rose and he averted his gaze, glancing around the room. Reflexively he tried not to see her in a state of undress. He did catch a glimpse at the angry red patch above her navel however. He lifted an empty hand to her. "Here. This might help."

She watched as small lumps of ice clattered into his hand. She smiled shyly and accepted them. "Thankyou".

He frowned as she maneuvered to fit all of the ice into one slender hand. "You probably want a cloth or something to hold that in. Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He said, looking as if he were ready to go get one.

"No no it's fine really" momo reassured, unbuttoning her shirt a bit. Shoto flinched, turning his head once more. He'd learned at finals that his partner was comfortable enough with her quirk to utilize it without warning. He respected it; she wasn't the first person who needed exposure to use their quirk. It did however, seem to always catch him off guard.

Making a small aluminum pouch with her quirk, Momo felt relieved to be able to focus on something familiar for a moment. She put her ice inside and held it against her skin.

Todoroki nodded as if he'd missed an obvious resolution. She could just make what she needed. "Your quirk must be really useful pretty often."

She smiled. "Yes, more than you could imagine. I remind myself not to over do it however. Working for what you want is a sort of training in its own right...but I can say that with my quirk, on top of my family's success, I've never really wanted for any physical thing."

Until _now_.

She reddened at her own thought. She looked away from the boy in her room and frowned. Focus. The voice in her head sounded an awful lot like Mina.

She inhaled deep.

_Oh. He smells like soap. _

"Where should we begin?" She said aloud, abruptly pushing away from her thoughts.

"I was thinking we could develop a way to help the entire school, since this is all due to safety concerns...but so much emphasis was put on actually bonding with our team, so I'm assuming the teachers don't want us treating this like an assignment." He answered thoughtfully.

"I came to the same conclusion. Especially considering the different amounts of people in each team. I think they want us to focus on boosting our own effectiveness." Momo agreed. It was easier to talk when focusing on the task at hand.

"We should get to know more about each other in that case, to try to become more in sync. Like a pro and sidekick." He pitched.

Momo arched a brow "That's actually a pretty good analogy for what the partnerships are probably supposed to be. That's probably what the teachers had in mind when making the pairs. Leads and support."

"You'd be the lead." They spoke in unison.

"A-ah" momo blinked "no, no you're the top student in our class. You'd make a much better lead."

Todoroki's expression didn't change but he shook his head in disagreement. "I'm well rounded and that makes it easier to secure a higher ranking, but a lead has to be able to accurately read and respond to a situation with a strategic approach. You and Midoriya seem to excel when it comes to quick thinking and making plans. Between the two of us, you'd do much better calling the shots. I have no qualms with following orders so it should go as smoothly as finals."

Momo looked down at her hands and felt hot despite the ice on her stomach. Her face flushed. She was used to getting compliments and praised for her efforts. It was nothing new. But coming from the usually outspoken Shoto, it felt like validation. It confirmed she was doing well, pulling her weight as a hero. The most words she'd ever heard him say at once were compliments directed at her.

"Thankyou." She spoke softly. "I've been wanting to tell you that since our final."

"To thank me?" He questioned. "Your idea was the one that helped us pass."

"Yes, but I didn't think it would. You let me know how you viewed me and renewed confidence that I hadn't even realized was wavering. You let me know you didn't doubt me and that helped just as much as my plan."

There was no answer, and she looked up to see him watching her thoughtfully.

"Wha-ah, I know I probably should've said all of that a long time ago." She smiled nervously.

"What do you think of me?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" She squeaked. Uh oh, bad question. Her tiny Mina voice had plenty of answers. She'd have to wrack her brain for an answer that wouldn't embarrass her. Her mind would find double meaning in any response she'd say.

"What do you think of me? What are things you've noticed about me, or how you perceive me?" He maneuvered from sitting on his knees to sitting squarely and crossing his legs. He was curious as to why his words had held so much weight with her. Was it because of his power? Maybe because of his father? "You know my opinion of you and how I view you. It seemed to help. Maybe that knowledge gives us more of a grasp on each other. I should start to consider your analysis of me too."

Yaoyorozu panicked. She understood what he was asking and it shouldn't have been a headknocker. It was a logical question. Under any other circumstances she'd have no qualms just answering.

But today was a problem. Her answers consisted of things like 'your eyes'. And 'you ironically love Luke warm food.'

"Our names are the same" she blurted out.

He looked confused and she mentally berated herself. Of course he looked confused; what kind of answer was that. She reddened. The answer was just as shallow as the ones she'd opted against.

Well she'd already said it so she might as well elaborate.

"I mean, We have the same amount of syllables in our first and last names. It's just something I noticed in class one day." Her answer lacked the depth of his observation, but any other disclosure of her thoughts would be dripping with admiration. It would feel just like a confession. She felt overly exposed to him and just couldn't fanthom sitting in front of him with more self-inflicted embarrassment. She knew she was overthinking but at that moment, everything sounded like an admission of how much she watched him. "It's just something interesting I noticed."

He, on the other hand, hadn't noticed their names had the same number of syllables. To him, she continued to show how observant she generally was. Her attention to detail was something they definitely utilized during their finals against EraserHead. He pulled a thoughtful expression and considered that he'd notice such things if he paid more attention to his peers. "I see. That is interesting... And trivial."

Momo felt her stomach drop.

Shoto smiled. "That's how we should start: small and detail oriented." Shoto wrapped his head around the friendships his classmates had formed with eachother. Normal relationships started from things like similar interests or small things you noticed in someone. "We can just observe each other and find more common ground. Trivial things that can form bonds." If he could pinpoint areas where he felt he could relate to her, they'd probably be more accustomed to being around eachother. "We can prioritize a plan once we know eachother better." He thought aloud, watching the ground as he spoke. His eyes flashed to her. "If you think that sounds agreeable."

Relief swirled in her abdomen and she began to nod absentmindedly. She didn't know how he was managing to help her stumble through their conversation, but she was thankful for his thought process. He even proposed something she could do easily. He would just watch her and learn about his partner...wait

"You want us to observe each other living out our normal day?" Was he proposing he study her every move?

She'd die.

"Not necessarily." He rested his hands on his knees. "We should be together naturally."

_What a nice sentence_.

She cursed the small immature voice in her mind

"I could start walking you to class and attend your tutoring sessions." He offered.

She blushed; that seemed more manageable. They would be spending a lot more time in each other's company. Maybe it would desensitize her. Hopefully.

"But wait, isn't that cutting too much into your free time?" She hesitated. "What does your schedule usually consist of?"

"I like to sleep." He answered honestly.

Momo coughed a chuckle.

He was cute.

"Well, alright. I'm not opposed to it if you're sure it isn't an inconvenience. If we do this, I should probably incorporate some of your day into mine as well." She offered.

Right? A good even trade.

She felt unsure of herself, but pushed past the restraint her shyness was putting on her words. Her entire demeanour was unlike her. Shoto's very presence was unnerving her but she wouldn't let him down. She wouldn't be a bad partner. If she could just get through this conversation, she was sure a good night's rest would put her back in focus.

"You want to sleep with me?" He asked quizzically, his boyish head tilting to the side.

Yaoyorozu in haled quietly.

_He didn't mean it like that. He liked to sleep; it must really be all he did during his free time. Incorporating his habits into her life probably meant incorporating his excessive naps. It seemed like a poor way to learn about each other, hence why he'd asked. _

_This is what he meant. This was his innocent and poorly worded concern._

She knew that all this, but it didn't matter.

Moms smacked into a metaphorical wall; her functionality coming to a screeching halt. It was almost comical.

Derailed, she stared wide eyed at her carpet, her skin feeling warm. She swore she could hear her train falling off the tracks.

_You want to sleep with me?_

She wouldn't dare try to speak. She wouldn't dare.

Her inner Mina was hysterical.

"Yaoyorozu?" He blinked at her frigid posture.

She felt a nose bleed coming.

"Ah-" There was a knock at the door.

Her eyes flew to the sweet sound and she blessed whoever was on the other side.

The door cracked open and Jiro peered in. "Momo are you awa- oh! Todoroki! Sorry I didn't know you guys had met up! Didn't mean to interrupt."

He nodded in greeting.

The short haired girl stepped into the room and eyed her quiet friend. Momo knelt in the carpet clenching an ice pack to her stomach so tightly, she looked like she was trying to crush it into slush. "I was just coming to check and make sure you were alright...yknow, because of the laxatives."

Momo wanted to cry with relief. Never in her life had she ever felt such hysteria in such a risk-free situation. "K-k-kyoka" Momo pushed out looking feverish.

"Ah, is your stomach bothering you? Or the burn?" Shoto asked, an actually noticeable furrow making its way into his brow. He reached a concerned hand out toward his partner.

Momo didn't know what he planned on doing, but she was on her feet before it could happen. "Bathroom."

She was out the door.

Jiro blinked after her, staggering at her obvious crumbling composure. The poor girl had it bad.

"It seems shes worse than we thought. I should take her to recovery girl." Shoto decided aloud, climbing to his feet.

"Ah, no, don't do that." Jiro felt herself reflexively protect her classmate from further imploding. "She's a girl y'know. Gross stuff can feel kind of embarrassing around guys. I'll take care of her."

"Ah. I hadn't considered that." He nodded. "Thanks."

"She'll probably be out of commission for the night. I'm sure she feels really bad about it, so try to cut her some slack when you see her again." Jiro offered.

"I'll keep that in consideration." He nodded again, heading off to bed.

He was such an accepting boy. Naive. It almost made her feel guilty.

…...

"Freaking out?" Jiro asked putting a hand on her thin hip as she eyed the girl leaning over a bathroom sink.

Momo nodded and laughed at herself. The entire situation was ridiculous."What do I do? He's waiting in my room."

"No don't worry. I sent him off. Told him I'm taking you to the nurse."

Momo sighed with relief. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to move past this."

"Well this is a first. Usually you're the one with all the answers." Jiro chuckled, placing a hand on the shaken girl's back. "You seem really out of your element."

"I've never admired someone this way before." She divulged, leaning her head onto the sink. It felt cool on her hot skin.

"Yikes. First crush? You're a little late in the game, aren't you?" Jiro winced, surprised.

"Am I?" Momo whined into the sink. She looked like she was shrinking.

"Uh, It's fine though! It's no big deal! Everyone goes through this rough awkward patch." Jiro reassured sheepishly, hoping to say the right things. "What happened to shake you up so much? Was it because he was in your room?"

"He asked if I wanted to sleep with him."

Jiro blinked, and then blazed a bright red color. She had just been thinking how calm and unaware Todoroki always seemed. Who knew he was so brazen! Jiro shook her head past the initial shock and frowned. It didn't matter that it was her first crush. Anyone would respond like this with a sudden abrupt question like that! "I never would have pegged him as the type to dump such an inappropriate question on a girl."

"No no, it's not his fault." Momo spoke, face still against the sink. "I asked him what he liked to do in his free time." She spoke, apparently too frazzled to consider clarifying further.

_And THAT was his answer!? He was on par with Mineta_! Jiro thought to herself.

The earphoned girl rubbed at her face. No wonder Yaoyorozu was out of her element. Any girl her age would be! She had thought she'd just offer background support while Momo awkwardly maneuvered through her feelings. This was an entirely new playing field. "Alright. Ok...alright. Uh...did you answer him?"

"Of course not!" She popped up from the sink, losing whatever calm she had accumulated. "He's just...he's just so _innocent_ that he doesn't know how jarring a question like that can be."

_Innocent_?! That's hardly the word Jiro would've used. She could believe that the question probably wasn't malicious coming from the iceyhot boy, but DENSE would've been the term she picked.

"Ok, look. Let's just try this again tomorrow, ok? Get some rest and don't worry about it. You're a strong girl momo. You can handle a boy!"

Yao looked at her friend for a moment before smiling. She hugged her, splitting a blush between the two of them. "Thank you for being so encouraging for something so silly."

The two girls walked to the lush pink room Momo owned before parting ways. Jiro walked toward the elevator. Unbeknownst to her friend however, she wasn't heading to her room.


	5. MakeMyRival

Uraraka stood with a stern face in front of her class. They all murmured behind her, wondering what the usually energetic girl would ask Seeker. Out of the students before her, only a few had revealed what they utilized the Pro hero's quirk to see. It was now understood that many were using this opportunity to face deep seated insecurities, or had witnessed an outcome that they didn't wish to share.

"Ready?" The taller Pro asked, reaching the tips of her fingers out from the large sleeves of her furisode kimono.

Uraraka stood with a pensive face, clenching her fists by her side. She gave a quick determined nod. "Ready."

The beautiful woman smiled down at her, sleek black hair swaying in her high traditional ponytail. It was a testimony to what her brother's hair could be if he'd take care of it. "Alright. Let's see what story you have for me." She placed her cold fingertips against the short girl's temples and both closed their eyes.

-...-

Uraraka stood with a stern expression in the dorm courtyard. The sun was beginning to set and the sky changed color around her. Bakugo Katsuki had been the first to leave the classroom, but because of his extra studies, she knew he and Todoroki would be the last to turn in for the night.

She looked down at the paper in her hands and resisted the urge to clench it nervously in her fists. She doubted it'd matter one way or another to the blonde if her letter were in perfect condition, but Yaoyorozu had put so much emphasis on this being a "proper confession".

_I don't particularly have much experience with romance...well any actually. But! I have read quite a few manga on the topic, especially with school aged students like ourselves. When a girl has a boy she likes, she usually writes her feelings_ down as _clearly as she can in a letter and then gives it to him when he's alone. A lot of times they use pretty paper and envelopes, or they spray it with perfume to make it appear scented-oh! And when you give him the letter, you bow and close your eyes and then run away! Oh but wait, the more assertive girls sometimes stay and—_

Oochaco had cut her friend off mid-rant. As awkward as her feelings had made her feel, she wasn't exactly sure if she'd call them romantic. She'd never had a crush before. Did she have one now? How could she tell? It wasn't exactly as strong or as passionate as how she felt about Deku, but it was adamant enough to make her feel like she had to act on it. Either way, she had something she wanted to say to Bakugo. Momo had been the most levelheaded person she could think of to talk with. Tsu was also a reasonable friend but was never one to hold punches either.

_He'll just insult you and blow you up._

She sighed. Regardless of her feelings and her friend's opinions, she was addressing this problem today. She'd made up her mind.

"Who said you could walk in front of me, halfass?" A complaining voice grunted not far away.

Ochocco looked up from her letter, seeing her intended target walk in an aggressive slump. He frowned, peering upward at Todoroki who walked slightly ahead.

She reflexively crumbled the letter in her hand.

Shoto approached the steps where she was standing, nodding in greeting. "Waiting on someone?" He questioned passively.

She nodded, thumbing toward the blonde who'd ignored her existence and begun to walk by. "Yeah, Bakugo actually."

"Ehhh?" Katsuki paused, tossing the girl a look that clearly stated "the-hell-for?"

Shoto's eyes flashed to the letter being squeezed in her fist. A slight look flashed across his features, quick enough to have the girl feel like she'd imagined it. "Ah. See you then." Was his response before entering the dorms.

Bakugo walked up to the shorter brown-eyed girl and peered down at her, hands in pockets. "What do you want? You're usually stuck up Deku's ass."

"As pleasant to talk to as usual, I see." She sighed, not caring for his expected angry response.

"You got something to say or you just feel like dyin-"

"Here". She interjected, holding out her fist. She blinked, realizing finally that she'd crunched the envelope into a folded mess. "Whoops. Sorry about that."

"What is this?" The boy questioned, raising a brow at the overbearing scent of peaches.

"Well, typically it's called a letter. If you open it, there will be words for you to read on a piece of paper-" Ochaco hopped away, floating slightly in her step to avoide the crackling palm that was thrown her way. "That's my que to head inside. I think you can handle it from here." She patronized.

Bakugo effectively glanced at the note and combusted it into confetti in his palm as the shorter girl walked inside. Restocking his hands into his pockets, he grumpily kicked the burnt trash into the grass and entered his dorm.

The easily provoked boy frowned the entire way into his room. The losers around him just seemed to love getting on his nerves and he was starting to suspect that it was on purpose.

What had that even been anyway? Mail? Just slide it under his door...maybe it was important? A letter from his mother? She'd maul him if he didn't respond. Stepping inside his room, the blonde sucked his teeth. He considered just calling her until he stepped on another envelope, similar to the one he'd destroyed.

He picked it up, kicking off his shoes and tossing his blazer onto the bed. He opened it and weirdly got another whiff of peaches.

There was a middle finger drawn in the upper corner and he immediately knew it wasnt a letter from home.

_Katsuki,_

_I figured you'd blow up my letter, so I made a copy._

_You probably won't read this one either, but at least I'll know I tried to get these words to you._

_You won't care, but here it is anyway. I'll keep it short._

_Thank You for treating me like a proper rival during the Sports Festival. I know that happened a while ago but my gratitude hasn't faded. I used to doubt my_ _capabilities from time to time, but not anymore. You saw me as a worthy opponent. Remembering that has given me the confidence to keep giving it my all. I think about it whenever I feel like I don't deserve to be here. Because of you, I now know for sure in my heart that I am a force to be reckoned with! If you thought so, then I should too!_

_I look forward to battling again in the future. Next time I won't lose!_

_The floaty girl_.

Katsuki scoffed, tossing the letter onto his desk and getting in the bed. What an idiot. He crossed his arms behind his head with a huff. Writing a letter to someone who _wrecked_ you was a stupid thing to waste your time doing. It was trivial and pointless, regardless of whatever reasoning she gave. Did she have Stockholm syndrome?

A loss is a loss. Losing makes you a loser. That's all that came from not winning a fight. He shut his eyes.

And smirked.

"Sure. I'll kick your ass again. Bring it on flat-face."

-...-

Uraraka opened her eyes, hearing the noise of the class begin to flood back into her senses. She blinked, disoriented and looked up at Seeker, who smiled brightly back down at her.

"What a wholesome request. I hope you found the answers you were looking for." Seeker smiled sweetly, amusement in her eyes.

"I did. Thank you ma'am." Uraraka bowed, returning to her classmates.

Kirishima was the first to comment, sitting completely backwards in his chair to address her. "Oh man, yours was super short! Gonna tell us what you saw?"

"Are you okay Uraraka?" Midoriya asked quickly after.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't ask anything too serious. I don't think I'd want to know about anything really big in advance."

"That's probably wise." Tsu commented.

"Yeaaaah, but what did you ask?" Mina pried.

The floaty girl looked across the class to where Katsuki sat, falling asleep in his chair. He was obviously uninterested in anyone's visions but his own.

She smiled.

"I challenged Bakugo to a rematch and kicked his butt." She smiled confidently, speaking just loud enough.

Her class erupted in shock and skepticism. Katsuki was awake immediately.

"What was that flat-face!? Wanna run that by me?"

"You heard me." she responded smugly with crossed arms, much to Midoriya's frantic dismay. "3-0. You lost." Her nose grew.

Seto screamed in sheer amusement.

"You beat him 3 times!" Kirishima proclaimed slamming his hands on the desk in pure admiration, being one of the few classmates to not quickly catch on to her teasing.

Bakugo stood quietly, apparently shook to his core. "Get up."

"Relax small fry. You'll get—ooopsie!" Uraraka ducked the chair that went flying across the room. Aizawa caught it midair with a sigh as he watched two of his students run out the room. One laughing, one yelling.

"Quite a lively bunch you have this year, Shouta." His sister chuckled.


	6. MakeMyScaryStory

~HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~

"Is this all of us?" Kaminari stood outside class 1-A's dorm wearing a knee length black cloak with the hood hanging low over his face.

"The fuck are you wearing?" Katsuki scowled, standing in his slippers with his hands in short pockets. He looked the least alarmed amongst the small group of students that had come to meet their electrical classmate so late in the evening. Uraraka and Midoriya stood on either side of him in sneakers, plain t-shirts and basketball shorts.

"Way to get into character dude!" Kirishima laughed in appraisal smacking a firm palm to Denki's shoulder.

"Yeah, I dig it! Puts me in the mood for spooks." Mina smiled, wiggling her fingers creepily.

Denki smirked with a nod before clearing his throat. "FOOLS!" He barked, sending a jump through his classmates. "All who stand here this night, value NOT their own lives! Ahead of you lies PERIL and misfortune. If you wish to turn back, now is your only chaaa~nce."

Mina clapped her hands in excitement and Kirishima matched her enthusiasm.

"Guys are we sure about this? I mean, I really don't think we're allowed to walk around after dark." Midoriya fretted, worry sitting along his brow.

"Sure, we're sure!" Uraraka chimed, hands balled into competitive fists. "It's Halloween! We can't do NOTHING!"

"And it looks like Kaminari is totally in the spirit." Mina laughed, as her cloaked friend picked up the lantern at his feet and charged it with his quirk.

"I mean, we don't have to do _nothing_! There are horror marathons on right now and I'm sure Sato has plenty of candy he's willing to—"

"Can it, Crybaby Deku!!!" Bakugo ordered, kicking at the back of the freckled boy's knees, causing him to wobble. "If you're too chicken-shit to do this, then go the hell back inside and quit holding us up!"

"He's coming!" Uraraka reassured with conviction before turning to face the green boy. "You are coming, right?"

Deku reddened and faltered at the invested girl. He sighed. "Yeaaah…"

"Great! Let's do this! Lead the way Kaminari!" The short girl pointed onward.

The self-proclaimed "quest-master" nodded sternly before turning on his heel and leading the group toward the main school grounds.

"Legend has it," the cloaked boy began. "A spirit haunts the halls of the main building."

"Here we go." Mina chuckled.

"No one is sure how this poor soul died on campus, only that she was indeed a student. A student that wanted to become a hero someday, much like you and I. Her name was Sunny."

"Oh, I've heard this one! The good ghost of U.A Uraraka chimed.

"Indeed. Sunny is known more for her deeds in the after life than her deeds in the living world. She's been known to assist students around the building in mysterious ways, longing to fulfill the hero role she'd aspired for all her life. One student even claims she walked him to class when he was lost as a 1st-yr. He thanked her, but turned around and she was gone."

"At least she's friendly." Midoriya added.

"You believe in ghosts, Deku?" Uraraka questioned, interested. The green haired boy beside her smiled but shook his head.

"No I don't. But it's nice to imagine that if there were one, it'd want to be a hero."

"I'm sad more peeps didn't come out." Mina commented on the small number of classmates that chose to participate in the after-hours expedition.

"This is almost everyone I expected to show up...although I'm surprised Bakugo bothered with us." Uraraka cast a questioning glance toward the brooding teen.

"That's because I told him it was a test of manly courage!" Kirishima added.

"You mean you said he was a wuss if he didn't do it." Mina corrected.

"Same thing." The red head laughed.

"I'll kill you both." Katsuki disclosed calmly.

"AND WE'RE HERE!" Their guide suddenly shouted. Gesturing his hand upward to their towering school building. It loomed over them, dark and devoid of life. Without the hustle and bustle of thousands of people moving within, the glass structure stood with and intimidating and unwelcoming air. "As said before, the rules of your trial are simple. Enter the front of the building and go up one floor. Walk to the back of the building and come down the stairs to exit into the courtyard. You make it out without needing to be saved, you pass."

"In, up, down and out. Got it." Uraraka punched her fists together in a readying pose. "Let's do this."

"Me first!!" Mina raised her hand quickly, volunteering. "Anyone who doesn't pass has to help clean up, right?"

Denki snickered with a nod. "I was hoping you'd want to go first, my foolish pink friend." He handed a walkie talkie to Midoriya. "Mina will go first. You each have five minutes. If someone doesn't make it out before then, I'll radio you guys to send the next contestant in. I'll be waiting in the courtyard for you guys to finish."

With that, their cloaked guide jogged into the building.

Mina bounced on the balls of her feet, her wild hair bouncing with her. I'll be through this in a heartbeat so you guys figure out who's going next!"

"Me." Katsuki asserted. "I'm not standing out here all fucking night so hurry up."

"You can go after him if you'd like, Kirishima." Uraraka offered. "I'll wait out here with Deku."

There was an audible pop from Midoriya's hand as his radio buzzed to life. "Alright my arrogant mortals, all is in place!" Denki spoke over the walkie. He tried to maintain his spooky persona but there was an obvious giddiness in his tone. "Send the first sacrifice inside! Remember, NO QUIRKS OR YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!"

"Alright guys here I go!" Mina trotted into the building, disappearing through the dark entrance.

"There she goes." Kirishima rocked on his heels.

"I hope she'll be okay." Deku scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad." The sole girl standing reassured. "It can't be worse than the haunted house we did with class 1-B at summer camp."

"Yeah, Mina and I missed out on that one! I hope this makes up for that, but I wonder how much Kaminari was actually able to do alone." Kirishima commented.

Katsuki plopped down on the side of the quiet fountain that sat behind them. "That idiot is probably in there making stupid sounds and flickering the lights.

"Oh don't be-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAK!!!!" A shrill scream pierced through the quiet night, sending a shiver through the waiting students. They all turned to the building, but there was no movement.

"Th-that was Mina." Kirishima confirmed.

Another static pop came through Midoriya's radio.

"Ah, it seems our enthusiastic Ashido's soul has been lost. She's failed the test. Who will be our dearly departed's predecessor?"

"Out of the way Nerd!" Bakugo shoved by Midoriya, marching toward the building.

"Uh, Kaa-Chan is up next." Deku spoke into the radio.

"Perrrrrrrrfect." Was the whispered response.

"Here I come! You better be ready for me, Kaminari!" Katsuki shouted, swinging the door open with a flat footed kick. He shoved his hands into his pockets and disappeared into the building.

"Well knowing him, this won't take long so I might as well get re-"

BOOOOM!!!

"K-Kaachan!!" Deku exclaimed.

"Didn't Denki say no quirks?!" Kirishima questioned with an apprehensive expression. "Did something happen?"

Midoriya pulled the radio close to his mouth and the others huddled around him. "Kaminari! Is every thing okay?"

There was a reply of crackles and broken sentences. "Psychopath- shhhhhhhkkkkkkkrrrrr- so freakin' caught-shhhhhrrrrkkkkkkk"

Kirishima swore under his breath before taking off in a sprint toward the building.

"Eijiro wait!" Uraraka called reaching out to grab the redhead but missing by a long shot.

"Hello? Hello? Midoriya are you there?" Kaminari's voice came through clearly.

"Hey! We're here!" Deku answered quickly.

"What's happening!? Kirishima just ran inside!" Uraraka added.

"What? Ahhhh, ummmm...Ok. Okay that's fine. You guys stay there till it's your turn!" The quest master disconnected.

"What? Is everything alright?" Midoriya asked. No answer returned. The remaining boy and girl looked at each other with concern.

"He said stay, but...should we go check anyway?" Deku suggested.

Uraraka looked apprehensively at the doorway her friends had disappeared through. "I mean...I don't know. I think he would have asked for help if they really needed it." She frowned, hoping she wasn't wrong.

"Think it's all part of the scare?" Midoriya thought aloud.

His classmate gave a halfhearted chuckle. "That'd be really creative, but I doubt it. I'm sure the teachers heard the ruckus."

Midoriya winced. Their class wasn't really in a position to gain any more demerits.

"Alright, you guys can come! Hurry up, though!" Kaminari's voice suddenly broke through the radio static.

Plural?

"Both of us?" Deku questioned back.

"Yes! Come on!" Was the rushed response.

The two students exchanged looks before breaking into a jog.

/.../

"It's so dark…" Ochacco commented upon entering the building. The school lobby sat large and empty, only partially illuminated by the ceiling high glass windows that let in the scarce moonlight. "He said: go in, up, down, out. Right?"

Deku gave her a stern nod.

They headed through the main lobby quietly, finding their way to the steps. Their footsteps were the only sound echoing off the walls. The duo slowed upon reaching the top floor. It was substantially darker.

"Alright. The steps to the court yard are at the rear of the building. Let's head there... Deku?" Uraraka turned to see the green haired boy trembling behind her with his hands clasped together. He looked pensively around them. "Deku!?"

"Ah! I mean yes?" He jumped.

"Are you scared already?" She asked incredulously. She knew her powerful friend had a nack for being an occasional crybaby, but she would've never pegged him as a scary cat.

"Pshhh. No, I'm not scared." He lied. If it were anyone else, he probably would've been achingly honest. Ochacco however, always seemed to bring out the testosterone based urge to appear, at the least, stable. "I'm just focused. "

There was a quick shuffle from down the hall.

The color drained from freckled cheeks.

"What was that?" The braver one asked.

There were more shuffles from down the hall. The light disappeared completely toward the back of the building.

Uraraka put a hand on the wall to feel her way. "Let's go." She walked at a steady pace with the obviously uncomfortable boy on her heels.

The dim light from the large windows got further and further behind them until they were completely engulfed in the dark.

"Oh gross, I touched something sticky." Ochocco whispered, stopping abruptly. Midoriya ran blindly into the back of her, hitting their heads together with an audible smack.

"Ahk!"

"Ow!"

"Mmmmmppph!!" A third voice added. The two froze.

The third voice however persisted. Groans and grunts trailed from the back of the dark hall. The square shaped building turned at a ninety degree angle just ahead of them. Something unfriendly was right around the corner. "MRRRRRRRRH!"

"W-w-w-What the heck is that!" Midoriya jumped to his feet.

"I don't- ugh. What the heck? I'm stuck!" His partner responded?

"What? Stuck where? How?" Deku panicked reaching around in the dark. "Found you!"

Ochocco pursed her lips together, understanding that it was far too dark for her friend to see where he was touching. "Midoriya...please move your hand up to my shoulder."

"Huh? What's this, your cheek?...IAMSOSORRYOCHACCOIDIDNTMEANTO! OHFORTHELOVEOFALMIGHT-"

"ITS FINE JUST LET GO!!" Uraraka assertively dismissed, grateful for the darkness that hid her reddening face.

There was a cough near by and both teens went frigid, listening to the dark. There was the not-so-far-off grunts from whatever was waiting around the corner, but the cough had sounded much closer.

"He-hello?" The curly haired boy squeezed.

Something bumped against his foot and he screamed. Uraraka screamed as well.

"What!? What is it Deku!?"

"Something touched-ouuf!" Midoriya had taken a step back from the wall, heart racing for multiple reasons, but whatever had bumped his sneaker had rolled under his foot. He fell flatly to the floor. He groaned, feeling around for what he tripped over before finding the inconveniently placed cylinder. "Ah! It's a flashlight!"

Maybe it wasn't so inconvenient.

Midoriya hit the switch on the light and climbed up from the floor.

"Oh. Wow. Kaminari really took this seriously." Uraraka gawked at what was revealed. The end of the hallway looked like a spider's nest. From floor to ceiling, a sticky white film laced patterns across the walls. Uraraka herself, stood with half her body pressed into a web of sticky mess. Deku walked over to her, flashlight in his teeth, and pulled her free arm until she ripped free of her bond.

"Jeeze. Thanks."

"Hurry up! You guys are taking way too long." Kaminari's voice crackled from the radio that slid across the floor in the commotion. "Pick up any stragglers you find or, uh...or they'll be doomed for eternity!" He improvised poorly.

"Stragglers? What does that mean?" Midoriya squeaked, letting his imagination pump the words into something minacing.

"I don't know but we're running out of time. Let's go." Uraraka gripped Midoriya's wrist and trudged them both down the hallway. She could still feel the boy's gentle hand on her "cheek" and it made her skin hot. It was time to quickly find something else to focus on.

It didn't take long.

As soon as the duo rounded the corner, the came to a sudden stop, with the green haired boy running into the back of her once more. This time she didn't respond, shining the flashlight. Midoriya rubbed at his battered nose, and glanced down at a small cold hand that suddenly latched onto his. "U-Urara-" He stopped when what had frozen his partner in her tracks finally grabbed his attention.

A mummy.

Life size and squirming, hanging upside down from the ceiling with two glaring red eyes leering out from between layers of wrappings. It growled at them, echoing a muffled anger down the empty halls. It was the noise they had been hearing all along.

"I don't like worms." Uraraka muttered quickly in a panicked tone, unknowingly squeezing hard at the taller boy's hand.

"Worm?...oh because of the wriggling?" Deku figured, the sheer will to help his scared classmate solely keeping him from erupting into a bashful mess.

This worm comment seemed to infuriate the mummy, who in return muffled in increased volume and bucked wildly, sending itself swinging and wiggling further. With llimbs bound closely together and nothing of the thing inside being visible through the thick layers of wraps, it did almost appear to be a worm stuck in a spiders web.

Uraraka dry-heaved, looking green and leaning behind her partner to work through her shivers. Midoriya squinted, tilting his head at the monster. The groans and grunts made his ears ring with a startlingly familiar feeling. "It's so real looking…" The undertones were catching his ear, sounding almost like speech.

And the eyes...They were familiar, as if the words FUCKING DEKU! were written across the irises.

"Kaachan?" Midoriya gawked.

"What? Bakugo?" Uraraka jumped, suddenly letting go of a warm and very scarred hand. She took a moment before walking to stand in front of the mummified boy. She inspected for a moment, before pointing and laughing.

The mummy squirmed in anger. She gagged.

"Don't worry Kaachan! I'll cut you down!" Midoriya reassured, scanning for something to combat the sticky web.

Katsuki's anger intensified.

"It'll probably be easier if I do it." The girl offered, motivated to release the squirming teen from his hold and spare her stomach. She pressed her fingertips together before floating quietly to the ceiling. "Might wanna catch him." She offered before giving a strong tug to the band of tape securing Bakugo's place in the air.

"Ah!" Midoriya lunged forward to catch the suddenly free falling boy. Bakugo landed in his arms with a heavy thud. "Gotcha!" He smiled reassuringly to the blonde.

The murderous intent on his face was otherworldly.

Deku chuckled nervously. Holding the taller boy like an infant any longer than necessary certainly wasn't going to earn him any points. "Uhhhm, I'll get you out right away!" He peeled the sticky boy away from himself and grabbed a broom from the nearby janitors closet. Using his hands on the strong adhesive wasn't going to get them anywhere fast.

"Wait" Uraraka put a hand between the broom and the immobile boy. "We're in hot water because you used your noisy heck'n quirk! Promise you won't blow anything up when we untie you."

"Uraraka!?" Deku exclaimed, holding the broom with an aghast expression. He looked from the round faced girl back to the scowling cocoon.

Was she really ballsy enough to give him an ultimatum?

Katsuki glared daggers at the girl. She knew he would go berserk the moment he was free.

"Promise now or I'll make you float and leave you sticking to the ceiling!" She demanded.

Midoriya squeaked in disbelief.

Bakugo stared at the girl. Stared into her soul and saw that she meant every word. He gave one jerked nod.

"Okay, untie him."

Midoriya gave a wary look and began poking at the entrapped boy with the broom handle. Oochacco snickered and poorly hid it beneath a cough. Bakugo quietly watched through expressive eyes as Midoriya poked and prodded him until it was made apparent that a broom was clearly not what the situation called for.

"Maybe there's something else-" Uraraka began, but stopped mid sentence as something clattered down the hall.

Midoriya quickly shined the light in the direction, skittering the beam along the walls. "What was that?" There was a ruffling noise untill something shiny was suddenly slid across the floor in their direction.

"Eeeek!"

"Who's there?!"

"Mmmrrph!!!!!!!"

No one answered. Deku shined the light at the shining object at his feet. "Scissors!"

"Oh! So we have a helper! Thankyou Sunny!!" Oochacco called into the dark.

Midoriya paled at the notion of a ghost helping them out. "S-s-sunny isn't real Uraraka."

"Well of course not." She answered, picking up the scissors. Bakugo watched through narrow slits as she cut until he was mobile enough to pull himself free. "It's just a nice touch, don't you think? Denki did a great job so far."

The liberated blonde stood quietly from the floor and spun quickly to face the savior duo. Midoriya flinched with a squeak, holding the broom rigidly straight. Ochaco raised a brow.

"Round-face saved your ass, useless pervert Deku." Katsuki stated bluntly before turning down the hall, intending to be a man of his word.

He probably didn't realize it, since the jab had only been intended for one, but that sentence had dealt a crippling blow to both bystanders.

He heard. Midoriya and Ochocco thought in unison.

The trio walked down the length of the dark back hall, Bakugo taking the front despite not having the flashlight. In a few quiet moments, they approached the staircase that led down to the courtyard.

"Wait! Don't go down the stairs!!!" A voice suddenly called from the dark!

Uraraka spun in a circle and Midoriya followed with the light. "That sounded like Mina!"

"The fuck?" Katsuki interjected, looking to the tops of the lockers above them.

Midoriya quickly shone the light in that direction to illuminate a cowering Aishido. The pink girl squatted very much like a startled cat atop the hall lockers looking down onto the others with wide eyes.

"Look down the stairs! Watch your feet!" She warned, pointing down to the ground she was obviously avoiding.

The trio immediately looked down to see a handful of quiet creatures crawling about. Further down the steps, there were so many of them that the floor was barely visible.

"Snakes!?" Midoriya shouted, feeling his skin crawl from the sheer amount of slithering reptiles before him.

"I hate woooooooorms!!!!" Oochacco screeched, her voice hitting an involuntary pitch as she immediately made herself float high off the ground away from the possibility of some legless crawler getting near her. It was blatantly obvious that worms weren't what they were dealing with here, but in her panicked state, she was sure the others got the point.

"Why didn't you say something before we got so close!" The floating girl shouted to her pink classmate.

"I wasn't sure if you guys were in on it!" Mina whined, scared tears rimming her eyes. She was obviously terrified, but too much of a humanitarian to use her quirk on the unsuspecting snakes that definitely didn't ask to be there.

Katsuki scoffed. "I'll just blast em all to jelly."

"No explosions, piñata boy!" Uraraka rejected.

"Fuck did you call me!?"

"Can we please focus on the task at hand!" Mina cried, tired of crouching atop the metal lockers.

"Look, they're leaving!" Midoriya observed, drawing the others' attention. The snakes were indeed departing down the handicap ramp that lead to the courtyard. It was almost organized, the way they seemed to quickly evacuate the building.

Mina dangled one leg from the locker, prepping herself for the short drop. "Are they all gone?"

"Looks like it." Midoriya answered with a bewildered nod as he walked to the stairs, shining their sole beam of light across the floor.

"Ugh. What happened?" The Uraraka answered, floating slowly and pensively back to the ground.

"They knew what was best for 'em." Katsuki answered with a scoff and began descending the stairs.

Mina and Ochocco exchanged looks, but chose not to comment.

"Anyone seen Eijiro?" Mina pitched, as they walked in a hushed pace.

"No we haven't run into him. Only you and Kaachan." Deku informed.

Uraraka frowned. "He ran in after you guys. I assumed he'd be with at least one of you."

"He needs help. Go downstairs." An unfamiliar voice answered.

The small quad of students stopped, hair standing on the back of their necks.

"Which one of you fucking said that?" Bakugo barked at the girls.

"I didn't!" They answered in unison.

"I-it has to be a trick." Midoriya rationalized.

"I don't care anymore, I'm so done with this. I didn't think it'd be actually scary!" Mina announced, walking ahead of the group. The remaining trio followed suit down to the main floor. "There's the back door!" She exclaimed, seeing the red exit sign in the distance.

"Great let's get out of here."

They walked toward the back door, until it was close enough for the light to reach. It wasn't vacant.

"Kirishima!" Uraraka exclaimed, upon seeing the easily identifiable back of her classmate's head.

Mina gasped and then exhaled in relief. "Jeeze dude, you scared me."

"How did you beat us here idiot?" Katsuki called, approaching the red head. He paused in his step once noticing his friend didn't answer. He hadn't responded to any of them, instead choosing to stand silently and motionless with his back toward them.

"Kirishima?" Midoriya called warily to the boy who stood facing the exit. "Are you okay?"

The red head twitched in response but didn't turn around.

"Yo! You were in on this the whole time!" Katsuki immediately accused, storming over to the silent boy who was doing a terrible job at scaring anyone, in the blonde's opinion. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, realizing he was muttering something under his breath. He spun him around and took a step back.

The others gasped.

Their friend stood with wide colorless fish eyes, as if he'd been dead for days. "You didn't thank her. You didn't thank her." He muttered repeatedly under his breath, lips moving in tiny quick movements as if whispering a secret.

"What the…" Katsuki reeled.

All the color visibly drained from Mina's face, which was a feat considering she was naturally pink, and for a moment she looked as if she were going to faint.

"Thank her? Who? Is it a riddle?" Uraraka questioned shakily, holding firmly onto the knowledge that everything she experienced was part of a plot to scare her.

"Thank her. Thank her. THANK HER. THANK HER!" Kirishima's body tensed as his voice rose in volume. "THANK HER OR SHE'LL NEVER LET YOU GO!"

"Her? Sunny? Do we just say Thankyou to the air?" Midoriya prattled to himself while the red head shouted, blocking the exit. Mina leaned against him woozily, clearly overwhelmed.

"I'm just going to knock him out." Katsuki informed, rolling his shoulder.

Suddenly Kirishima stopped yelling, and lifted a finger. He pointed straight ahead.

Midoriya blinked and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"She's here." He whispered.

The spooked students whipped their heads around so quickly, they only caught a glimpse of the horrified Eijiro sprinting out the door.

A lone blanket stood in the hall, a tall figure standing beneath.

"Really? A sheet?" Bakugo dismissed.

On that note, the blanket fell away, revealing nothing underneath.

The courtyard door burst open as four horrified bodies scrambled through it at the same time. There was no stopping upon exit. They successfully ran in perfect form all the way back to the dorm.

"So." Kaminari's sat with a smug expression on the steps of class 1-A's dorm.

"What. The. Fuck." Bakugo approached the electric boy. "You said you'd be in the courtyard!"

"What did you do to Eijiro!" Mina cried.

"Explain, everything! There's no way you did all that alone." Uraraka spoke in a winded voice as she leaned onto her knees to catch her breath. Midoriya lay on his back in the grass beside her, still visibly scared.

"Well, I ended up getting spooked myself, so I did totally bail on you guises. Buuut, You're right! I had plenty of help." The quest master laughed. Seto and Koda emerged from inside the building, along with the floating pajamas of Toru."I introduce you to our spider king, snake master and Sunny, herself."

Midoriya sat up half way in the damp lawn. "You guys! Wow, you all used your quirks!" He enthused, the new found energy of realization and understanding, dawning him. A horror attraction made entirely of applied quirks. "That's so interesting and innovative. Kaminari always chooses to be one of the more laid back students, but he has a tendency to be impressive when it comes to applying knowledge and creativity making me think he's probably one of the smarter kids in our class. To use seto's tape in intricate patterns to immediately make our mind think of spiders instead of recognizing it as his quirk was good foresight. Then convincing Koda to help, who's usually passive but Denki had to know that his quirk was a perfect weakness for the girls. All the while, Toru follows us around speaking to us, giving us hints and items we need to proceed. The thought behind-"

"And there he goes." Uraraka sighed a laugh, standing from her hunched position and taking one calming breath.

"He sure bounces back quickly." Seto remarked. "A lot better than Denki did. He ditched us all and ran back here. This guy totally believes in ghosts."

"Absolutely." The hooded blonde answered. "I heard voices the entire time I was setting up!"

"I'm sorry." Koda whispered. "I didn't want to help, but Kaminari was going to use the snakes with or without me and I didn't want to see anyone get hurt."

Denki rolled his eyes. "He made them all leave as soon as Bakugo threatened to kill them all."

"But what about Eijiro!? Where is he?" Mina questioned, still with worry.

"Yo, guys."

Startled, the winded students turned to see their last participant approaching with an apologetic wave. Beside him, another familiar face approached.

"Hitoshi!" Midoriya called surprised, climbing to his feet.

"Hey." The purple haired student offered simply.

"How the heck did you even get this guy in on it?" Kirishima sighed.

Denki shrugged. "It was actually pretty easy."

"I saw a chance to mess with the hero-course, and I took it." Shinso disclosed, matter-of-factly.

"You really were in on it!" Mina accused her classmate with a betrayed pouted lip.

"No! Really I wasn't!" The previously possessed boy pleaded.

"No. He wasn't." Midoriya agreed, suddenly realizing what had really happened to the RedRiot.

Bakugo did as well. "You got caught by mind-control freak and used as a dummy to scare these twits. Weak."

"You were pretty scared too, Kaachan." Midoriya mumbled.

Kirishima laughed apologetically. "Yeah, so I was told. Sorry guys. I guess rushing in to save everyone ended up being counter productive."

"You should've seen everyone's faces when you pointed to me under the sheet!" Toru laughed bouncily, obviously pleased with her voluntary role in the plot. "Oh, but there's something you said, Midoriya. I never talked to you guys. Denki told me to be quiet and mysterious."

"Oh, he means on the stairwell after the snakes." Mina answered.

"Yeah you told us to save Kirishima." Uraraka added.

Toru stood quietly, seeming to fidget with her shirt. The end of it twisted and untwisted. "I didn't follow you guys into the stairwell." She informed.

The group of students all looked between each other, waiting for someone to explain, but no one took claim. Even Hitoshi denied using his voice changer.

"So who the hell spoke to us." Katsuki flatly broke the silence.

"I did." Nobody answered. The night air grew cold.

They all ran inside.

~end


End file.
